Smile
by Imaginator
Summary: Kaito makes Aoko smile. The third after 'Chess' and 'Interrupted'.


Author's note: I had originally intended 'Chess' to be a one shot, no more no less, just a story on its own. I was honestly surprised by the overwhelming response it received that I wrote a sequel, 'Interrupted.'

And now, to bring it all full-circle, I did the third in this short love trilogy, 'Smile'. As I had already featured Shinichi, Heiji and their respective partners, it was only fitting that I use Kaito and Aoko to wrap this all up. This took me the longest time to write as I began it before the exams and had to pause to focus on my examinations. With this I conclude this series and look forward to writing more of this kind of fanfiction. Thank you all for supporting me; I really appreciate it. :)

_This is for all of you, to remind that there can never be too much magic in the world and that the best magic of all is in a girl's smile._

Smile

"Aiiii..." sighed Nakamori Aoko as she dumped her bag unceremoniously unto her desk and proceeded to slump on it.

The bespectacled girl seating at the desk next to hers stared at her. "Why the long face?"

It's just one of those un-smiling days, Keiko-san." Aoko groaned and rolled her head in the direction of the voice.

The British detective that just entered the classroom frowned slightly. "Un-smiling days?"

"You know, those days you absolutely don't feel like smiling, or cracking a grin or laughing..."

"Don't feel like smiling..." echoed the blond thoughtfully. "I don't think I've had the opportunity to experience that..."

"Oh, Hakuba-san," chided Keiko slyly, "What about all those times the Phantom Thief escaped through your fingers?..."

"Ah."

"Emotions are such evocative feelings," purred Akiko, sliding sinuously into her seat, "So complicated and incomprehensible to the untrained-"

Keiko shot the witch a bored look. "Save it for someone who really listens."

Akiko sniffed disdainfully. "Well, I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand." She nodded knowingly at Aoko. "He's coming late today."

"Who-?"

**pon**!

"Ohayo!" came a cheer amidst thick pink smoke that erupted from the doorway. Kaito bounced through the haze, grinning cheerfully. "Nice uniform, Hakuba-kun."

Hakuba glanced down at his newly-dyed-pink blazer sourly. "...should have seen that coming..."

"Aoko-san, as chirpy as usual, I see!" Kaito turned brisk cartwheels around her desk before springing and landing on it, his long legs hanging easily over the side. He looked at her inquiringly and waved his hand before her face. "Hello? Earth calling Aoko. Come in, come in. What's the status on Mars?"

"She's in an un-smiling mood today," Keiko informed him authoritatively. Kaito, cocked his head, puzzled.

"Un-smiling mood? On a beautiful day like this?" His carelessly outflung hand sent sakura blossoms floating gently down from the ceiling and piping birdsong to fill the air. Oblivious to the 'ooh's and 'ah's of her fellow classmates, Aoko stared at the unfortunate petal which had the misfortune to land on her desk. It withered almost instantly.

"Ouch," Kaito remarked as he cupped the petal in his hands and blew on it. "Wouldn't want to be you today, what with you down in the grumps." He opened his palm to release the newly-revived blossom to the floor.

To her horror, Aoko felt hot tears rise into her eyes. Angrily pushing her chair back-

**POW!**

"You stupid baka! You have no feelings whatsoever, you_ heartless idiot_!"

Having yelled that, Aoko stomped out of class, leaving a be-dazed Kaito sitting where he was, rubbing the considerable bruise which was newly introduced on his head in bewilderment. "What's wrong with her today?"

* * *

Aoko left school as quickly as she could spring out of her seat and sprint down the hallway as soon as the bell rang, unable to bear the discreet looks in her direction. She knew her friends meant well but for some reason, the kindly and understanding glances only served to make her feel worse.

And Kaito...

Aoko dashed her hands hastily across her eyes as she remembered the confused blue gaze he had shot her several times that day. She couldn't explain it to him; he probably wouldn't understand it anyway, with his carefree outlook towards life.

The falling sakuras in the slow evening breeze blurred her gaze with soft pinkness and she blinked, trying to clear it.

Then she blinked again. For in the midst of the pinkness was a coalescing spot of brown that grew more defined as she approached it.

A small teddy bear, sitting innocently in the middle of the road.

Picking it up, she noticed a note tucked within its pink ribbon. Curious, she opened it. In elaborate script, it read,

_'Hug me as hard as you may,_

_I will chase the grumps away.''_

_Kaito?_

She flipped the tag over. It was unsigned.

Her interest piqued, Aoko cuddled the bear to her, a small tug pulling reluctantly at her upper lip. The pinkness thickened as she walked on, wondering what would happen next.

The next thing in her path was a multicolored ball, rolling to rest by her feet. Words leapt out at her in gold marker.

_'Throw me high into the air,_

_And leave your sorrows way up there.'_

Aoko tossed the ball into the air, marveling at the multitude of sparkling light as the ball reflected the sun's rays. Then, tucking it under her arm, she continued her stroll home, feeling much like one of those blessed enough to be caught up in a magical little fantasy out of the blue.

Then the sakura began changing colors, subtly shifting from its original pink to all the shades of the rainbow as it floated all around her. The strains of a lone violin wafted through the air in an interlude from 'The Four Seasons', growing in splendor and fullness as slowly, more began to join in and the music swelled to an almost angelic chorus of rich resonance.

A small smile began to steal across Aoko's face, lighting it up with a rosy glow as her eyes shone with delight at the whirlpool of blossoms encircling her, gathering at her feet. She began to pick her way into the middle of the colorful whirl, knowing unexplainably that something would be there, waiting for her.

And there it was, bedded on a pillow of soft blossoms: a single red rose. With the customary note attached to it.

Inhaling the sweet scent of the rose, she flipped the note over. Unlike the other gifts, this one had no cheeky rhyme on it. In silver, it said simply:

_Smile._

Then it came, blossoming out in full force across Aoko's face as laughter intermingled with the silvery melody, happiness almost tangible in the shimmering air around her.

A smile, the very first one that day.

Cupping her hand to her mouth, she called out in mock severity, "Kuroba Kaito! Baka! I know you're there! Come out here this instant!

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, a dark figure appeared from behind a tree, his face uncertain as his eyes searched hers. "Aoko, do you feel like smiling now?"

Approaching Kaito, who stood there looking at her, Aoko stopped before him, looking into the cerulean eyes of her childhood. "Baka...thank you."

Then she kissed him, and the music, which had been dwindling to an echo, rose up again in triumphant declaration of new love amidst the scattered flowers.

When they finally broke apart, Kaito murmured softly, "Aoko...whatever happens...please, never stop smiling. Never let that beautiful smile fade."

In lieu of reply, Aoko kissed him again.

And the tiny, silver card on the rose loosened itself from the stem and blew away with the wind.

_Smile..._


End file.
